


【锤基】我哥以为我是个o怎么办？（43章）

by choufengjun



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choufengjun/pseuds/choufengjun





	【锤基】我哥以为我是个o怎么办？（43章）

（43）  
Thor看着眼前的Loki，那是他小时候说要杀死的怪物冰霜巨人。  
蓝色的皮肤却失去了应有光泽。  
他的指尖流连过Loki卷曲的发梢，划过他的眉眼、鼻尖、还有那总是会说着嘲讽他的话又说出美妙言语的唇瓣。  
Thor执起Loki的手掌，沿着他骨骼分明的手指一路亲吻，凉意染上了他的温度。  
Thor又拨开Loki颈间的发，吻向那块柔软的腺体，他不在乎有没有闻到诱人的罂粟味，他只知道鼻息间都是Loki独特的本身的气味，不用任何AO天性的催情，他已然陷落。  
Thor的唇又吻向Loki那蓝色紧闭着的眼帘，睫毛扫过他干裂的唇瓣，心脏某块地方欢愉的叫嚣着。

Loki在颤抖中睁开了眼眸，他似乎感觉到一个毛茸茸却温热的物体正对他亲吻，一下又一下，撩拨着心脏跳动起来。  
“Loki.”Thor紧紧的抱住Loki，不顾两人身上的伤口撕裂流血，他像是要把Loki融入自己的身体，再也不肯分开。  
“Loki，跟我回家吧。”Thor在那蓝色皮肤的耳尖上轻柔吹气，Loki的耳尖泛起一片绯红。  
Thor握紧自己的掌心，害怕Loki将要一如既往的拒绝。  
可...  
“恩。”几近不可闻的声音，却直抵Thor的心脏，他感觉肩头是湿润的，他知道那总爱哭的弟弟又哭了。

Thor吻过Loki流下的眼泪，吻过他渐渐泛红的肌肤，心疼的用指尖摩擦过Loki那已经结痂的伤口。  
“Thor，让我皮肤褪回去。”Loki的声音还带着哭过的嘶哑，可内心深处还没忘了，Thor小时候说的话。  
“不，Loki，我爱你。”Thor的吻吻向Loki蓝色肌肤的胸膛，虔诚的将它当做珍宝。  
Thor无意识的散发出他作为Alpha的信息素，可Loki即使没有闻到也已然沉醉，手捂向嘴唇，不让想要回应的话语溢出口中。  
“不要，会喘不过气。”Thor心疼的拉开Loki捂着的手，给那个朝思暮想的唇瓣轻柔的吻。  
他们这次，没有混乱的抑制剂，没有发情的需求，只有对彼此，极致的渴望。

Thor吻向Loki的肚子，他有些发愣，若是这个肚子里有着一个生命，就更好了。  
但是，他和Loki，会有的。  
“Loki，我爱你。”Thor又一次附向Loki的耳边，一遍一遍说着爱语，他记得Loki说，这都是他欠他的，是，所以他会说上千遍万遍，绝不会腻。  
“你...”Loki墨绿色的瞳孔湿漉漉的，看向Thor握住他昂扬的手，刺激的想要叫出声，穴口处正分泌出爱液沾湿了身下的床单。  
真的很坏，这个雷神真的很坏！  
Loki的手也移向Thor的昂扬，那被他轻轻撩拨就温热到捂暖他掌心的昂扬，让他身体的某个部分极度渴望着。

Loki的欲望让他泛红了双眼，Thor低垂着头近在眼前的修长脖颈，让他有了一些奇怪的想法。  
他不讨厌自己是Beta，却很想像omega一样闻到Thor的味道，那该是一种多么令人着迷信息素呢？  
Loki这么想着，便抬起身体对着Thor的脖颈咬去。  
牙齿蹭破那有些脆弱的皮肤，他想要感受气体，可Thor只是alpha，并没有腺体。  
这像小猫一样咬他做什么？  
Thor觉得好笑，一把揽过面前Loki的腰肢，让他坐在他的身上。

那早已湿淋淋的穴口沾湿了他的昂扬，昂扬暴怒着想要涌入柔软的秘密之地。  
“Loki，我爱你。”那一成不变的话语却让Thor低沉嘶哑的声音说出百般味道，让Loki再也逃不离名为“Thor”的枷锁。  
其实，很早就无法离开了。  
Loki在Thor全力涌入的时候，仰头呻吟，唇边还带着Thor颈间的血珠，可谁也不在意这微小的疼痛，甚至可以说，只是情趣。  
Thor扶着Loki的腰肢在他的穴口里九浅一深的冲撞，用力的研磨那让Loki呻吟高潮不断的一点，他抚摸着Loki的背脊，顺着那纹路一路滑向他们交合的穴口，迎来身上爱人的颤抖。  
“我爱你啊，让我说千百遍都可以，你不用跟我说，因为我都知道。”Thor在Loki的耳边不断私语，Loki的脸像是滴血一般通红，在那宝石的蓝色皮肤映衬下，美极了。

“我，也爱你。”那是极小的声音，可Thor却像在哪听过，他的身下忍不住的全力撞击，眼眶却湿润了。  
在Loki的穴口紧紧绞住他的一瞬间，Thor无法忍耐的将要爆发。  
他捧过Loki的脸颊，湖蓝色的眼眸紧紧盯着面前因过度欢爱而失神的Loki。  
“为我生个孩子，好吗？”  
“可...我...不能生。”Loki的眼眸湿润着，像是很痛苦。  
Thor只有一瞬间的不相信，可他很快接受了这件事。  
他的Loki，经历过如此多的苦痛，是个omega却无法生育，可对他来说，都不重要，没有孩子不重要，只要有Loki就好。  
Thor停下一切动作，将Loki紧紧拥抱在怀里。  
失神的Loki感觉身下糟心的痒。  
喂，我是说我是beta，怎么生啊？你怎么不理解？！  
这个榆木脑袋啊！  
我说，你倒是快点！  
Loki在Thor的怀里开始急躁的扭动，借着他们彼此的空隙，继续让Thor的昂扬冲击在自己的穴口。

啊...太紧了！  
Thor在这安慰Loki的时候陷入了迷乱的情欲巅峰，他再顾不得许多。  
他将所有的一切都献给了他的Loki。  
而Loki也在大量浊液的冲击下达到了高潮。

“Loki，我们以后领养一个冰霜巨人，好不好？”Thor轻柔的安抚着Loki的背，那还带着伤口的肌肤渐渐变回了白色，他看着面前Loki的睡颜，满足的笑了出来。  
哪来的冰霜巨人给你收养？  
你和Odin两父子是不是有遗传毛病？？？  
Loki内心翻着白眼，却不再忍心打断Thor的妄想。  
清晨的阳光真是好啊，他呢，会和他的哥哥生活在一个家里。  
幸福快乐着，大概吧。

 

（尾声）  
二十年对于神来说，不过弹指一挥间，可Thor却看到他的好友们都在渐渐老去，人类的生命太脆弱了。  
幸而他还有Loki，不再孤身。  
对了，他还有他们的儿子Jormungandr。  
别问他为什么儿子的名字这么长，也不是他取的，毕竟家里还是他的Loki说的算！

Loki打开报纸，无聊的看着中庭的新闻，顺便看了看他的丈夫Thor以及真的在地球被捡回来的冰霜巨人，准确来说，是冰霜巨婴。  
他真是想要翻白眼了。

Thor却在想着昨晚的欢愉，他又被捅了，虽然随着年岁，他被捅的次数越来越少，可就是忍不住多嘴的问了问：为什么好多年没有再闻到Loki的罂粟味了。  
就被他的枕边人回答：情趣药水害的，顺便捅了他一刀，甚至还问是不是想念那个中庭omega的味道。  
Thor被吓的不清。  
小祖宗啊，我什么都没想，真的！

“哎，对了，Loki，你好像从来没有说过我的信息素是什么味的？”  
Thor那一遇到Loki就会自动减去50%智力的大脑，在回忆昨晚的惊慌时突然想到了一个更重要的问题！

Loki白了Thor一眼，一把扯过还在摆弄玩具的儿子Jormungandr。  
“你Daddy什么味？”  
Jormungandr的手顿了顿，学着他的Loki爸爸一样翻了个白眼。  
“Papa，我也是个beta，我怎么知道呢？”  
Thor表示赞同，对啊，前两年刚分化为Beta的他们的儿子怎么会知道呢？

等等？孩子为什么要说个也？

他亲爱的伴侣Loki，不应该是个omega的吗？  
——END——


End file.
